Too little, too late
by Redenzione
Summary: ...she was 24, and double the age she had first told him she loved him, obviously in his mind time changes nothing except physical appearance...' Songfic, sad Sasu/Saku


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, this is just a deviation of an original masterpiece. I also do not own this song. "Too little too late" - Jojo

**Too little too late

* * *

**

The crowd gasped with disbelief, the shock was followed by whispering and loud exclamations from those who lacked tact.

"FOREHEAD! UH!?" Ino had squeezed and consequently shattered her wine glass in utter shock, her normal pretty face was twisted into crazed shock, Shikamaru was currently holding onto her forearms in case the blonde would run to her friend and shake her out of this obvious case of saying one thing but meaning quite the opposite.

"SAKURA CHAN?! What!? TEME..." Naruto watched his friends in shock, he had yelled out Sakura's name in shock to her answer, he had yelled out Sasuke's or rather Naruto's personal name for him but had stopped seeing the surprise behind his friends eyes.

Tsunade had giggled and waved her sake bottle dangerously close to Jiraiya's shocked persona, "I knew it, I knew it, the silly boy, snakes don't do it for my girl, they ain't thick enough, eheheheh…"

"…." The entire room turned to look at the Hokage, before turning glares upon Jiraiya, who held up his hands in defense "well come on! Where do you think I got it from…?"

_Come with me  
Stay the night  
Just say the words but bo__y it don't feel right  
What do you expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)_

Sakura turned her head back to Sasuke who was still glaring at the two Sannin; she sighed loudly and started to move. She was stopped immediately by a hand on her arm, she locked eyes with the man who had just proposed to her and shook her head sadly.

So let me go now  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know... 

She had lived this lie for far too long, she was 24, and double the age she had first told him she loved him, obviously in his mind time changes nothing except physical appearance. She opened her mouth to speak, "I'm not sorry Sasuke, but you and I…we… we were over before we even really began. And to be honest…it wasn't really my fault at all."

It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You're just a good chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm 

It wasn't enough, and with that thought in her head Sakura wrenched her arm free from Sasuke's and walked out of Ino's wedding photos.

I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
And letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know... 

Reliving the humiliation and pain her first love had brought her, it was very tempting to turn into a spinster, Sakura let tears fall out of her eyes as she walked down the empty streets of her home. She smiled bitterly thinking that everyone was at Ino and Shikamaru's wedding, salivating over the fact that finally it was one of the boys that had to suffer humiliation.

Sakura scoffed quietly in her head, sure the three of them had loved ones die in the most horrid of ways, but they had only suffered pain. Never humiliation, and even if they did, they were incredible ninja, their power, it would always overshadow.

He always humiliated her when they were young, again and again, she didn't have the Kyuubi. She didn't have the Sharingan. She was not an elite. She was not in the same league. She never had to suffer the pain of losing family… in other words… she was weak

It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You're just a good chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late) 

And in comparison, yes she was still weak however like them she had also tried to rectify it and it was only recently that he had finally noticed, it was too bad for him that she didn't feel guilty. 

I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's the way to live  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh... 

Time had made her, like the others, stronger, and stronger she intended to stay, she would not weaken with whatever he tried to pull, although the rock had been exquisite.

Sakura smiled up at the brightening sun and let the warmth cleanse her. She was more than that, she may not have had anything special but that was what made her _Sakura_.

She didn't need it. 

It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You're just a good chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

You know it's just too little too late 

Sasuke glared at the floor quickly before turning and heading out the door and in the opposite direction from the girl who had just rejected him. Frustrated he pulled out the ring he had placed in his pockets a few seconds after her refusal as though it had mocked him.

It had been the ring she had wanted, she had showed it to him while they walked to meet Naruto for his favorite food.

Obviously she hadn't meant that she wanted it as an engagement ring, or in fact that she wanted him at all.

He closed his eyes and cursed.

It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You're just a good chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late) 

He kept seeing her face.

* * *

Half an hours worth of writers block, and Its very tempting to add on to this, either that or make another oneshot, I'm a fan of this pair, and would love nothing else but to see them together but looking at the manga I'm feeling rather blue. Le Sigh. Anyway please tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoyed it  


End file.
